


A Change In Our Lives

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Polydinweek 2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith sings, M/M, PolydinWeek2k17, The kid is now their family, The ogc is a child, he sings well, this day mentally broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Keith finds a galran chid mid-battle, he brings the child to the red lion to keep her safe. Lance eventually returns to red and finds the child, while Keith leaves with the mamora.Day 5:Family/Love.





	A Change In Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth entry for [this](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) lovely server!
> 
> Why did i choose hallelujah? Well, first song that came on when i wrote the song part.

The paladins and blade’s were fighting on a planet where a galra base was located, almost everyone that was native to the planet was extinct. And that’s when Keith saw a small child that was crying near the body of a galran woman, Keith picked her up and placed her on his hip.

He ran to the red lion as fast as he could to avoid the small child to get hurt, the others shot looks back at Keith with frowns on their faces. Keith stood in front of red “Red, please let me in. I know I’m not your paladin, but we need to safe this child!”

With a roar the red lion activated, the child looked at it in awe “L-Lionn!” Keith ran inside of red quickly, putting the child down on the pilot seat. He placed a hand on the child’s cheek,

“When a paladin comes back, go with him to the castle. Lance’ll keep you safe.”

The galran child was still crying, Keith sighed and thought a little while. Trying to think of what his father used to calm him down, his father usually sung to him, he sighed and decided go give it a chance.

“I heard there was a secret cord, David played and it pleased the lord. But you don’t really care for music, do you?”

The child looked at him with big eyes still filled with tears, but at least she turned quiet.

“Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.”

The child started smiling slightly and reached her hands out to Keith,

“There you go, now stay here patiently. Lance will be back soon” with that Keith took his exit and left the red lion, he continued to fight the galrans on the planet. 

As soon as the battle was over, Keith took his leave with the other blades back to the blade of mamora base. While Lance went back to the red lion, where he saw a child sitting in red’s pilot seat.

“What are you doing here?” he walked towards the child “How did you get here? Did red let you in?”

The child just tilted her head “Halle! Halleee!” she started crying again and looking around frantically, searching for her mother or Keith.

Lance turned his comm back on “Uhm,,,,, guys? There is a small child in red,,,, do i bring it back to the castle?”

Allura’s voice became audible through the comm “A child? Bring it back to the castle and we’ll figure out what we have to do with them.”

Lance nodded and picked up the crying child, placing it on the floor next to red’s pilot seat. He took place in the seat and flew red back to the castle, landing her in her hangar.

He took the child again and brought her to the castle’s bridge “So, guys. What do we do with this child?” 

~

Meanwhile Keith as trying at the mamora base, but his thoughts strayed to the galran child he picked up. But he knew that she would be safe in his boyfriends hands, Lance would kep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be better, but i got sick of it.


End file.
